Furinkan vs Johnan: a basketball martial art match
by mkoba
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau Ranma cs bertemu anak-anak Johnan yang maniak basket?


**Tantangan dari Shibuya**

Sore yang cerah itu tampak normal.., yah setidaknya normal untuk ukuran SMA Furinkan kawasan Furinkan, Kota Nerima, Tokyo. Happosai sedang pasrah dipukuli cewek-cewek Furinkan yang bersenjatakan sapu, pel, sikat, dan berbagai peralatan lain setelah usaha perburuan pakaian dalamnya digagalkan oleh Ranma beberapa saat lalu. Gosunkugi dan kameranya kelihatan diam-diam menguntit Akane yang sedang berjalan beriringan dengan Ranma melintasi lapangan sekolah hendak menuju gerbang sekolah untuk pulang ke Dojo keluarga Tendo. Usahanya memotret Akane dari balik semak terpaksa gagal karena ia terinjak oleh gerombolan cowok-cowok Furinkan yang mengejar Ranma dengan panik.

"Ranma! RANMA!"

Ranma dan Akane menoleh ke arah mereka. Daisuke, Hiroshi, dan sekitar tujuh cowok-cowok Furinkan lain tampak pucat dan berkeringat.

"Ranma! Kau harus menolong kami!"

"Kenapa, Daisuke? Bu Hinako bikin ulah lagi?"

"Bukan dia!"

"Wah, jangan bilang si kepala sekolah sudah pulang dari liburannya ke Hawai!"

"Bukan, ini lebih gawat dari itu. Sekolah kita mendapat tantangan dari SMU Johnan!"

"Johnan? Yang di Shibuya itu?" tanya Akane.

"Iya, mereka menantang kita bertanding basket Sabtu depan"

"Huah!" Akane tampak mulai sepanik cowok-cowok itu.

"Hei, apa masalahnya? Kalau basket, kenapa harus takut? Bukankah tim basket sekolah kita sangat kuat!"

"Ranma baka," ujar Akane "yang kamu tahu cuma berantem doang. Kamu gak tau apa-apa tentang basket Tokyo. Basket sekolah kita cuma kuat di Nerima saja, sedangkan Tim Basket Johnan itu tim yang sangat kuat di Tokyo. Mereka mewakili Tokyo di kejuaran nasional yang baru saja berlalu dan berhasil mencapai delapan besar. Mereka cuma kalah dari raja basket SMU se-Jepang, STM Kanakita dari Ishikawa."

"Akane benar. Belum lagi tim-tim yang mereka kalahkan sebelumnya itu bukan tim sembarangan. Ada SMU Kyan dari Okinawa yang ditakuti karena permainan kasarnya, ada SMU Tsukuba dari Ibaraki yang terkenal akan permainan taktisnya, ada juga SMU Yokohama Kokusai yang walaupun tidak seberapa terkenal, tapi sering banget jadi batu sandungan tim-tim unggulan. Tapi gak usah deh, ngomongin tim-tim kelas nasional itu, melawan Yotsuya Unohara yang Johnan kalahkan di kejuaraan daerah saja kita tidak pernah menang. Ditambah lagi mereka diperkuat satu orang pemain dari tim street basket legendaris Three Men dan bahkan dua orang pemain dari tim street basket yang sedang naik daun, Scratch."

"Ah, aku tau mereka. Syu dari Three Men itu keren sekali lho! Oya, bukankah mereka baru saja mengangkat seorang kapten baru! Aku dengar selain jago basket, si kapten itu juga pemain kendo! Wah, coba aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Bayangkan, pemain kendo yang juga jago basket! Pasti keren sekali!"

"Wah wah, kamu tahu banyak tentang mereka ya, Akane! Aku tidak pernah tau kamu setau itu tentang basket" Ranma tak bisa menyembunyikan kecemburuannya.

"Pengetahuanku tentang mereka sih, standar-standar saja. Pengetahuanmu itu yang dibawah standar, Ranma! Tidak perlu jadi seorang maniak basket untuk tau mereka. Bagaimana mungkin anak Tokyo tidak kenal mereka, padahal akhir-akhir ini mereka sering sekali masuk majalah Tokyo Life dan juga TV-TV lokal. Mereka itu betul-betul topic of the month se-Tokyo! Oya, kalian sudah dengar? Tadi siang Yuka bilang padaku, kemarin cewek-cewek sekolah kita mendirikan fanclub untuk salah satu pemain mereka. Siapa ya namanya, Sakamura atau Sawagura gitu.. Barusan Sayuri cari ketua fanclub itu, mau daftar jadi anggota katanya.."

"Maksudmu Sawamura, Akane? Sayuri mau daftar jadi penggemarnya? Ugh, aku dengar dia sangat licik dan penuh tipu daya dalam bermain basket. Dia salah satu pemain yang harus kita waspadai, Ranma!" lanjut Hiroshi.

"Oke, oke.. Aku mengerti. Tapi kenapa kalian minta bantuan ke aku? Aku tidak punya pengalaman dalam basket!"

"Ayolah Ranma. Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau harus menyelamatkan Furinkan dari malu akan kekalahan melawan sekolah lain. Selama ini kau selalu berhasil kan.. Lagipula kami sudah bernegosiasi dengan mereka, dan mereka setuju"

"Negosiasi apa?"

"Kami tahu, kita tidak mungkin menang dalam pertandingan basket normal melawan mereka. Makanya kami minta mereka untuk bertanding basket dalam bentuk lain. Yaitu basketball _martial art_ match!"

Mendengar kata _martial art_ di kalimat Daisuke, Ranma spontan mengembangkan senyum sombong khas miliknya. "Heh, apapun jenis pertandingannya, aku tak mungkin kalah kalau itu menyangkut martial art! Baiklah, aku terima tantangan mereka! Kalian tak perlu khawatir!"

Daisuke, Hiroshi, dan yang lainnya tersenyum lega mendengar Ranma.

"Eh, omong-omong, ada satu hal yang belum kumengerti," Akane mengernyitkan dahinya, "kenapa tiba-tiba mereka menantang sekolah kita seperti ini?"

"Hm.. Kalau itu kami juga nggak tahu sih.." jawab Daisuke.

"Tenang saja, apapun alasannya, akan ku buat mereka menyesal telah menantang kita!" Senyum sombong Ranma belum lepas dari wajahnya.


End file.
